


No Shame

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [8]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave puts Jarrod in an awkward position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'The Big Valley' or make any money from this.
> 
>  
> 
> “The only shame is to have none.” Blaise Pascal

Jarrod’s muscles started to tremble while he watched Dave pour himself a cup of coffee. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been balanced on his knees with his bound hands fastened to a convenient hook overhead and his shoulders were starting to ache from the strain. So instead he concentrated on watching the play of muscles on Dave’s bare back and the delicious burning and stinging of his skin that were the result of his lover’s attentions with a soft multi-tailed leather whip. His erection was starting to subside but Jarrod knew it wouldn’t be long before Dave started on him again and he shivered, wondering what Dave planned to do next. 

As he imagined Dave fucking him while he was still suspended and on his knees, Jarrod gradually became aware of a different sensation. An uncomfortable pressure made itself known and if he could have squirmed, he would have. He usually emptied his bladder before he and Dave started their games, just like he was careful to use regular enemas to make sure everything was clean, but he’d obviously neglected to do so this time. Maybe he could hold on; it was hard to urinate with an erection after all, so if he could wait for Dave’s next move…

But the pressure increased and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to last. “Dave?”

Dave turned from the small stove and a more pleasant feeling came to Jarrod’s belly at that sexy smile. “Need something, lover? Other than me?”

Jarrod couldn’t help a small grin. “Dave, I need to…” He looked down uncomfortably as he thought about how to ask. “… relieve myself.”

Dave’s eyebrow rose and his smile slowly grew. “Go ahead.” 

Jarrod gulped in surprise. Surely Dave didn’t mean for him to go right there on the floor with his hands tied overhead and Dave watching? Not that there was any real reason to be embarrassed with all that he and Dave had done together, but still, having to urinate in front of someone like he had no control over himself made Jarrod flush with shame. “Really?” he asked uneasily. 

Dave chuckled. “It’s not like you’ll ruin the floor,” he pointed out, which was true. The old forgotten line shack on the edge of the ranch that they’d converted for their own use was solid, but it was very rough around the edges. That still didn’t mean Jarrod was comfortable pissing on the floor that way in front of anyone, even Dave.

“Lover, I’m getting hard just thinking about it,” Dave drawled, the devilish twinkle never leaving his eyes. “Having you completely at my mercy, even for this…” He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

Closing his eyes, Jarrod tried to force down his feelings of humiliation. He knew that wasn’t Dave’s intent and if his lover was aroused by the idea, could he really deny him? But he still wasn’t sure he’d be able to.

The pressure was starting to get painful, though, and it didn’t help his control at all when Dave started teasing. “Maybe if I poured out some water?” he suggested and Jarrod could hear the amusement in his voice. “Or talked about waterfalls and floods?”

“Dave!” Jarrod protested, opening his eyes to give Dave a glare for the barely concealed laughter on his face. But the large bulge in the front of Dave’s trousers told him that his lover was getting aroused and that sent a thrill through Jarrod. He was going to have to relieve himself before that thrill turned into more, so he took a deep breath to relax. That was enough for his distended bladder to let go and Jarrod couldn’t help a sigh of relief as the warm stream hissed onto the wood floor. He hung his head when he was done, not sure if he should be feeling ashamed or not, but he’d barely registered the sound of Dave’s footsteps before his chin was lifted and his lips were captured in a fierce kiss.

“I can’t believe how fucking hot that was,” Dave drawled in his ear. Hands trailed across Jarrod’s bare torso; he felt Dave move to kneel behind him and his lover’s hard cock pressed insistently against his ass. Dave held him firmly around the waist, grabbed his cock roughly, and soon Jarrod was grunting in pleasure while Dave fucked him, that thick cock filling him and taking him to indescribable heights. This time it wasn’t a sigh that came out of his mouth but a loud groan when his seed spurted on the floor to mix with his other fluid and he was soon filled with Dave’s own release as well.

Dave nipped at his ear while his hands caressed his body. “Love you, Jarrod,” he murmured.

Some of the pressure came off his shoulders as Jarrod leaned back against Dave. “As much as I love you?”

“At least.” A few more kisses on the back of his neck and Dave rose to his feet, pulling Jarrod with him. Dave slipped his hand between Jarrod’s legs to cup his balls and softening penis. “You don’t know how much it means that you’ll do anything in front of me,” he said.

No longer feeling any shame about what happened, Jarrod twisted in his lover’s arms. “It means everything that you accept everything about me.” 

Dave pulled him close to kiss him and they let their lips and tongues silently say all that was needed. One hand slipped up to untie Jarrod’s wrists and even though his shoulders screamed in protest when he moved them after so long, Jarrod wrapped his arms around Dave and they remained twined together for what seemed like hours. 

“I love you Jarrod,” Dave told him when the kiss ended. “All of you. Don’t you ever forget it, lover.”


End file.
